


Euphoria

by coplins, YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Princes, Pirates, and Vampires [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, King Dean Winchester, M/M, Pirate Benny Lafitte, Secret Relationship, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, blood drinking kink, light blood play, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins/pseuds/coplins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Since Benny helped rescue Sam and Gabriel Dean's developed a slight obsession that has to be kept very secret. (For now.) He's currently waiting for yet another visit from the vampire and he can barely contain his anticipation.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> I got so inspired by the last installment of [YouCantKeepMeDown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown)'s fantasy AU that I asked to write a short follow up on it. It's my first time writing Denny and I think I'm really starting to enjoy writing supernatural beings again. ^^
> 
> I don't know if this can be read as a stand-alone or not. You'll have to be the judge.

* * *

Dean’s all but trembling with anticipation already. He’d made some bullshit excuse about going to bed early, even though he _knows_ that won’t make time go faster. Instead, he’s resigned to pacing his chamber, tensing up every time he hears a sound only to sag in disappointment when it’s not the sound he's been waiting for.

The knock on his balcony door finally comes and his heart takes an excited leap. There’s only one person it can be that’ll brave the guards and make the difficult climb up the wall, since the angels only ever use the inside door if they seek him. He goes to open and leans against the door post trying to look nonchalant. “Took you long enough,” he remarks with a cocky smirk. 

“The guards are on high alert since the Leviathan attack, and I ain’t too keen to be skewered, Majesty,” Benny answers with a lopsided smile, an amused gleam in his eyes. Chances are he can hear the excited dance of Dean’s heart in his chest. The tales and lore on vampires are contradictive, exaggerated, and oft times false, so it’s hard to know what Benny can and can’t do. Like that bullshit about garlic. Dean’s seen Benny carry two braids of garlic slung across his neck while his hands were otherwise occupied. He’d been whistling innocently, walking along. Few knew he’s a vampire. Most didn’t understand the subtle mockery that had been, and Dean had trouble explaining to the people he was talking to at the time, why he was sniggering. “Brought you something,” Benny says and holds up a cloth bundle of food. The scent wafting towards Dean’s nostrils from it, is mouth-watering.

“You’re such a feeder,” Dean remarks with a grin and steps aside to let him in, then closes the balcony door and deadbolts it. Now all entrances to his chambers are bolted from within. Nobody can be allowed to disturb―to _know_. 

Well. Sam can. But this affair is one that needs to be conducted in the shadows for political reasons. The guards that know Benny is a vampire have been sworn secrecy. He can do nothing about their suspicious, frightened stares when they see Benny. Even those who don’t know what he is are suspicious of him, knowing he’s a pirate. Until recently the general knowledge was that Sam had been kidnapped, not that he’d run away. So no matter how friendly the pirates are, they’re still regarded as criminals despite the royal declaration of amnesty for them, and many keep an extra eye on them, waiting for them to show their ‘true’ colours. 

During the Leviathan attack, Benny had come to Dean’s rescue, most likely saving his life. Dean had returned the favour by letting him drink blood and that’s both what got this started and why nobody can know. Truth has a tendency to get twisted when it passed from mouth to mouth and herein lies the problem. If the public got wind of their king having let a vampire drink his blood, it was only a matter of time until they thought he’d been turned and would eat them all and feed the rest to a vampire army or some bullshit like that. It would be a catastrophe.

Benny puts down the bundle on the table, walks up to Dean, grabs his wrist and tugs him close. He smirks with a sharp, hungry gleam in his eyes that turns Dean’s knees to jelly. “Uh- _huh_ ,” he agrees meaningfully and drops his fangs. They’re there and gone again between one heartbeat and another.

Dean lets out a warbly breath and pulls him in for a kiss. Enough talking. Benny’s strong arms circle him. He kisses slowly and gently. It’d be enough to melt Dean’s brain even without what’s to come. Benny is such a calm, cool guy - until he isn’t.

Dean would be a big fat liar if he didn’t admit to himself that he’s started to love the dangerous part of what they are doing just as much as the tenderness.

It doesn’t take long before they’ve stumbled back to bed, losing tunics and breeches along the way. Dean’s prepared for the visit by keeping a jug of oil on the nightstand. Benny’s slow and sweet and thorough, prepping him, kissing, tasting with his tongue and grazing his skin with teeth, sometimes letting him feel a whisper of his fangs because he’s a teasing little shit. He sets every nerve-ending on fire until Dean’s a gasping, trembling mess, goosebumps all over and pleas pressing against the back of his teeth, held back solely because they don’t work on the smug bastard currently pressing into him too fucking slow. There is no such thing as royal orders here in the bedchamber. Besides, Benny’s a pirate―a criminal. It kinda goes hand in hand with not giving a shit about royal decrees. 

Dean’s the impatient one. He’s the one desperately wanting to skip ahead to the main attraction.

His brothers aren’t the only one with a right to favour ‘special effects’ in their lovers. Adam must have developed the wing kink of the century while he’s been away, and judging by how Sam and Gabe are looking at each other, Sam’s not far behind. Dean doesn’t quite get it. Those massive wings seem like they’d be more of a hindrance in bed. And who the fuck wants to wake up with a mouthful of feathers? Plus people don’t lie still while sleeping. You sleep with someone, sooner or later you’re gonna get an elbow in the ribs or a hand flopping down on your face. Those featherheads turning over in their sleep? Fuck, but those strong wings could probably knock your teeth out. (Although, the better Dean got to know Michael, the more he thinks that maybe he would have ended up as happy as Adam, if he’d been the barter piece that sealed the peace. But we don’t talk about that.)

Benny’s not the only one who can tease. While they kiss and Benny drops fangs in an unspoken promise of what’s to come, Dean wastes no time pressing his tongue against their sharp points until his mouth tastes of copper and Benny hisses.

 _There it is._ Benny’s nostrils flare and his eyes darken with dangerous hunger.

Dean fucking loves it. Loves the danger of it. This could so easily go wrong. Like petting a wild bear. Some creatures are not meant to be petted. They’re too dangerous. Instinct could take over and then it’s buh-bye and a nice funeral waiting.

Benny sits up as soon as he’s bottomed out, keeping still to let Dean adjust to the burn. He runs his hands over Dean’s torso with a pleased quirk to his lips. “You’ve put on weight, Majesty,” he states with a pleased lilt.

“Yeah, well, last time you said _no_ because you thought I looked too pale,” Dean grouses like a sulky child. So maybe he’d taken care not to forget to eat properly even when he’d been busy and stressed out, because he _really_ didn’t want Benny to deny him ever again. He doesn’t like to be called out on it. A vampire isn’t supposed to be the sensible one.

Benny chuckles lowly. “I ain’t here to ruin your health, Majesty.”

“So why don’t you go on ruining something else?” Dean counters and rolls his hips to entice Benny to get on with it. With the Leviathan war on their doorstep, there hadn’t been enough opportunities for them to do this, to take their time. The upside is that a vampire can always find anyone they’ve ever drunk the blood from. It’d come in handy when they searched for Sam. It keeps coming in handy for this love affair too. Like when he’d been out inspecting a border post and Benny suddenly stepped out in front of him when he was alone for a moment. “Come _ooon_ ,” he begs impatiently. “I don’t got all night.” He does. He just doesn’t want to wait any longer.

Benny chuckles again, darkly and promising, and starts to move. Once Benny starts moving Dean almost forgets why he’s built up all this anticipation. Benny lies down on top of him supporting himself on an elbow while watching him with an intense and hungry gaze. He pants open-mouthed and Dean can see those sharp, pointy rows of teeth being extended. Dean meets every thrust as good as he can with his legs hooked around Benny’s hips. He can see Benny flaring his nostrils every time he lets out a gasp or moan, the scent of blood being carried by his breath. Benny’s heavy and it’s _glorious._ All day he’s the king, giving orders, commanding an army, making treaties, carrying the weight of the world in responsibility. Just to let himself be pinned down and bent in half by a pirate would have been enough to offset that, but with the added edge of what Benny is, it’s even better.

Benny grabs his wrists and pins his arms to the bed. He’s unnaturally strong. Dean struggles a little just for the sake of it―to prove to himself that he’s helpless. (He’d like to think he isn’t _actually_ helpless, thank you very much.) Benny isn’t a dominant person. He’s surprisingly gentle and caring considering he’s a predator designed to live on human blood. But since he understood that Dean doesn’t mind being manhandled he let part of that predator out and it drives Dean absolutely insane. It’s _insane_. Benny pulls his lips back in a vicious grin, hissing between his teeth. It’s the moment Dean’s been waiting for. Benny bends his neck, drags his nose along Dean’s throat, follows the curve of the neck down towards the shoulder and lips at the meaty part of it. “Yes, hell yes!” Dean answers the unspoken question. He’ll be able to hide the mark under his clothes until it heals.

Benny bites down, needle-sharp teeth sinking into flesh. Dean gasps, letting out a breathy “Ah!” Chest heaving with the pain of it. “Sonnova bitch!” It hurts like a motherfucker, making a sharp feeling blossom in the tract of his stomach as his body tries to numb the pain. Then Benny’s lips close hot and soft against the surrounding skin, tongue soothing along the inside of his teeth. Dean can feel when his blood starts rushing out of him through the tiny hollows in the fangs. It’s a subtle feeling that only lasts for a moment. After that comes a soothing, warm feeling spreading from the wounds. Dean closes his eyes and stills. 

This. 

This is so mind-blowingly addicting. This is what has had him vibrating with anticipation all night. The first time he’d let Benny feed on him he’d been high-strung and suspicious, fearing betrayal. He’d missed all the subtle shifts and only concluded that once the first pain had passed it was ‘not that bad’. He’d never believed the tales of people allowing a vampire to feed on them for years free-willingly. But now? Now he trusted Benny despite knowing how wrong it could go if Benny lost control, and it makes all the difference. 

The warm feeling seeps into him and chases away every thought of war, internal conflicts, state matters and politics. All that exists is him and the bear of a man-shaped monster owning him. He relaxes further and lets the sensation take over. It’s nearly a euphoric experience. An isle of calm in a stormy sea where nothing or no one can disturb them. He rolls his hips and squeezes his ass. Benny lets out a muffled sound and jerks as he comes, sending a jolt of pain through Dean’s shoulder. Dean holds his head pressed against the shoulder to prevent him from pulling back just yet, balancing on the knife-edge of peril. He’s getting dizzy, euphoria getting a strong hold of him.

Benny tears himself loose gasping, jabbing another jolt of pain through Dean’s body when the fangs slip free. He immediately goes back down to lick at his bite mark to soothe its bleeding, one hand going between them to jerk Dean off. It doesn’t take much in Dean’s state. He jackknives when he comes, clinging to the gorgeous creature holding him.

Afterwards, they lie sweating, panting in the afterglow, Benny licking at the wounds until they stop bleeding. He’s a heavy, comforting weight half on top of Dean. “It’s a dangerous game you play, Majesty. It ain’t easy keeping from drainin’ ya when you make me come at the same time,” Benny remarks and combs Dean’s sweat-matted hair.

Dean chuckles tiredly. He’s dizzy, weak, and full of affection for Benny and his soulful eyes. People who claim vampires don’t have souls can go to hell. “Worth it. Totally worth it,” he answers with a grin. “How do you make that euphoric feeling happen anyway?” he adds curiously.

A small, confused wrinkle forms between Benny’s brows. “Euphoric feeling?”

“Yeah, you know. After the pain fades. First there’s the warmth, then this awesome feeling I can’t describe as anything but euphoric.”

Benny raises his eyebrow in surprise. Slowly a lopsided smile spreads on his face, something warm and happy sparking in his eyes. “That’s all on you, Majesty. Ain’t no trickery I can make happen.” Dean swears Benny’s already exertion-flushed cheeks turn a shade darker.

“Bullshit,” Dean grins at him. He hopes Benny stays the night. He can’t get enough of looking at that beautiful bastard. “You just don’t want to reveal any of your vampirate secrets.”

Benny’s shoulders jump in held-back mirth, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Nu-uh, Majesty. I ain’t holdin nothin’ from ya, I swear it.”

Huh.

Maybe it isn’t some kind of vampire sorcery.

Maybe he’s just falling in love.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment! :D


End file.
